1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic disk medium, such as a fixed magnetic disk medium, having a cushion material provided in a portion thereof where a magnetic head runs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the conventional magnetic disk mediums used as the fixed magnetic disk medium for high-density recording has a protective coating provided on its surface, such as a graphitoid carbon thin film, a diamondoid carbon thin film, a thin film made of graphitoid carbon thin films and diamondoid carbon thin films piled one upon another alternately, or a thin film made from a mixture of graphitoid carbon and diamondoid carbon (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-23406). According to this publication, the protective coating is provided on the whole surface of the magnetic film of the magnetic disk medium, or only on an area of the surface of the magnetic film which area is liable to collide with and rub against a magnetic head, or such an area is coated thicker than is the other area.
The foregoing conventional magnetic disk was improved principally in the strength of the protective coating to provide the type capable of withstanding well collapse and wear caused by the magnetic head, but accompanied by the problem that since the contact pressure with the magnetic head rises contrarily the magnetic head is damaged owing to an impact caused by their contact.